The Slow Adventures of Fat Guy
by Aatrox
Summary: Meet Yuudai Sauko, a fat 13 year old boy who has taken a toll on his family after years of spending food on him. Now he's being 'kicked' out. So what else is there to do? Maybe to relive his Dads journey? That sounds brilliant. Since he's fat, it may take awhile for him to get around of Hoenn.


Chapter 1: The First…. Really slow step to Greatness.

Meet Yuudai Souka, the most fattest, laziest, 12 year old boy in the whole entire Hoenn region. With his elegant green hair obscured by his black headband and beautiful wide eyes, you would wonder how it such an elegant face turn like this. He's also son of the strongest couple in the Hoenn, Wally and May.

It was a bright sunny day in Rustboro. Perfect for adventuring and playing outside. Instead, Yuudai is spending his day inside. Watching the T.V from the sofa.

"Look….Dad, you're on T.V again!" Yuudai shouted across the living room. "I'm going to be like you, one day!"

"Totally..." He muttered to himself.

"What did you say, Dad?"

"Nothing, get your lazy ass off the sofa, and help around the house." Dad shouted,

"Yeah…. just give me a couple minutes for me to get up" Yuudai sluggishly replied.

"No, Yuudai, Now!" Dad shouted back. A faint wailing noise cried in the distance.

"Now see what you have made me done? I woke Cynthia up!" He stormed up the stairs infuriated.

Yuudai, finally up after a couple minutes, moved into the stinking kitchen while avoiding left over ice cream packets and chips on the floor. Yuudai spots his mum busily washing piles of dirty dishes, while also folding the laundry. Yuudai hungrily walks towards the cupboard.

"There's nothing there, Yuudai" Mum said.

"What? We had like... heaps of like… food a couple of days ago!" He grumpily replied, as he shifts towards the fridge.

"There's no ice cream, either"

Yuudai stomps the floor in anger before falling down. He slowly got up, shaking the trash off his green Treecko t-shirt and his beige coloured pants.

"So… it's nearly my 13th birthday, Mum." Yuudai said, as he slowly got up.

"We're throwing you out." She firmly replied.

"Huh? Say that again… I don't think I head you right." Yuudai replied, confused.

"We. Are. Throwing you. Out. On. Your. Thirteenth. Birthday. With. Munchlax." She firmly replies, as Munchlax slowly jumps into the room.

"Muuuunchlax" the chubby creature cried out, oblivious to the conversation.

"I..I I can't survive in Rustboro! Are you crazy? What about shelter, and ice cream? And why? I'm your son! You can't do this!"

"We'll talk about at supper, now please help your Dad, he's getting very angry."

As the sun setted, the Souka family sat around the bright red table, with a single bright bulb hanging from above, all looking distraught and tense.

"Open up wide, Cynthia. Here comes the air-plane!" May joyfully said to Cynthia.

"Euag, Yaam" Cynthia joyfully replied.

Elsewhere on the table, Yuudai's quickly chomped down his bowl of rice while playing his new Pokemon game, Pokemon Oh-Ro and Ah-Bi on his GameDave.

"Dooone!" Yuudai said in a high-pitched voice as he slams his bowl onto the desk  
>"Cut that out!" Mum said in a harsh voice.<p>

"Listen, Son" Dad said, firmly.

"We're kicking you out."

"Yeah, I know that, Mum told me earlier. But why?" Yuudai replied

"You have taken a massive toll on our family. We are stressed everyday, we're spending so much money on you. Like food, clothes, and more. We are about to go into debt at this rate. In a couple of months we could living on the streets of Rustboro! We can't take care of Cynthia if you're going to be like this. Which is why we are going to kick you out, and hopefully you come back as better person."

"I'll change, I promise! A- and isn't it illegal for you to just kick your son out."

"Yeah, sure. You've said that the last one hundred times. Face it. You're bloody fat. No one knows that we had you. The world only knows we had Cynthia. You're just that one kid without parents. And I say thank Arceus for this, if anyone were to find out the best couple in the region had a big, smelly, kid with no talent, we would be in shambles." He said in a firm, emotionless voice. "Me and your mother has come to a conclusion, since we can't just throw you out onto the streets without anything, we will give you $5000 an-

"$1000" Mum quickly corrected.

"$1000 and Munchlax. And maybe some pokeballs, and my old pokedex."

"Please, I will change. I promise. And if I don't… then you have the right to take me away!" Yuudai shouted as he blew up into tears.

"No. You leave in two days. You might want to lose some weight, if you want to travel across Hoenn."

For a moment, travelling across Hoenn, he thought, what a brilliant idea. See a lot of cool pokemon. And girls. And to relive his father's journey. Cool. But leaving his family? Hmmmm.

As 2 days past, Yuudai took off in the unknown. Slowly.

He enters the outside world, in Rustboro.

"So….. bright!" he cried.

He wanders around city with Munchlax by his side seeing many unfamiliar shaped people and Pokemon. He comes across a building with bright red roof, with a pokeball in the middle. POKEMON CENTER, the sign by the door reads. As he wanders around wondering what to do in his unfortunate situation, he crosses upon a huge sign, projecting: GYM.

"This is must be Roxannes gym. Even though I have lived here for a long time, I've never seen it in person. Dad also challenged this gym once. This is the first step into greatness. I wonder what she looks like..."

Yuudai enters the gym, and finds himself in a dark, rocky room.

"Who goes there?" A young voice shouted from across the room.

"I… challenge you to a Pooookemon baaaaattle!" Yuudai shouts in a manly manner.

A slim, short shadow appears in front Yuudai. A petite, taupe haired girl steps in front of his round belly. She inspects him in an odd fashion before coming up with a conclusion.

"Is this a joke?" She said, while laughing.

"No?" Yuudai replies, confused. "Are you making fun of my weight?"

"No, I mean look at you, you don't even look prepared. And that Munchlax is looks pitiful. Even a kid at Pokemon School can beat you. You only have one Pokemon, too. Come back when you are stronger. I don't like wasting time with incompetent trainers."

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm weak? I could be so strong, I don't even need a six pokemon! Or a fully evolved one!" Yuudai replies back, confidently.

"Okay… I'll tell you this, if you beat my top students, then I'll let you battle me. Sounds fair?"

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. I can deal with that, no problem."

Roxanne walks into a separate room, spouting words, and comes back holding a young boy's hand.

"Okay Joey Jr, this is….. Didn't catch your name, who are you again?"

"Yuudai,"

"Okay, Joey Jr this Yuudai, and Yuudai this is Joey Jr. Joey is 7 years old. He may not look strong, but he is really marvelous."  
>"You're fat! Your Munchlax is also fat!" Joey spits out, chuckling.<p>

"Joey! Please don't be mean. Anyway, lets start the battle."

Joey walks off to the other side of the boulder filled dirt arena, cracking his knuckles and neck.

Yuudai walks off the opposite side, slowly, with Munchlax by his side.

Roxanne, on the outer side of the dusty arena announces,

"This shall be a one on one battle. Whoever Pokemon defeats the other, wins. Ready?"

"Ready!" They said simultaneously.

"I'll send out my top Pokemon! Let's go, Ratatta!" Joey shouted as he threw his bright red ball into the centre of the field. The bright red ball produced a small purple rodent with a furious face.

"Okay, Munchlax. This is our first ever battle. So do your best!" Yuudai encouraged as he pushed the chubby Pokemon onto the battlefield.  
>"Let the one on one battle begin!"<p>

"Rattata, use scratch attack!" Joey commanded.

Rattata's claws quickly illuminated the room, and without a second to spare, it pounced towards the confused Munchlax. The silver claws was pushed into Munchlax's skin and was pushed from the sheer force of the claws and fell onto its back.

"Dang, Munchlax, you okay?"

"Munchlax!" It answered as it tried to get up.

"Okay…. Munchlax, use metronome!"

Seconds past… and nothing happened. Yuudai took a quick glance at Munchlax, who was still struggling to get up.

"Munchlax, c'mon you can do it!" Yuudai cheers.

Munchlax gets up after a while, pumped.

"Use metronome!" Yuudai commanded cheerfully.

Munchlax started to sway his fingers side to side. After several rotations Munchlax's hand illuminated the room in a bright red way.

"Focus Punch? What a lucky guy…" Roxanne muttered from the sides.

Munchlax slowly charged towards the Rattata, Joey, too late to react, watched as the Munchlax smash the rodent up into the air.

Rattata fell down gracefully.

"T-t-the winner… goes to Yuudai…"

"I'm so good at this battling thing!" Yuudai shouts aloud.

"I guess a win is a win… and a promise is a promise…"

Roxanne walks out of the room, and returns with three pokeballs and gracefully walks to Joey's former spot on the battlefield.  
>As the battle was about to begin, Roxanne stopped, and started thinking.<p>

"We have a small problem… I have three Pokemon, against one. That would be just be unfair. So my solution? I will use two Pokemon instead to balance it out."

"That's hardly balanced!" Yuudai pointed out in frustration.

"Okay, I'll use three."

"N-No, two is perfectly balanced!" Yuudai quickly replied.

"Okay then. The battle between me, Roxanne and you, Yuudai shall now begin. My first Pokemon… is Geodude!"

What appeared on the battlefield was far from what Yuudai thought. He became disturbed at the fact it resembled a human with arms attached to its face.

"Lets go, Munchlax!" Yuudai encouraged as Munchlax waddled onto the field for the second time.

"Munchlax, use metronome!" Munchlax, for the second time swayed his fingers sideways.

"Geodude don't let him use anything. Get him with a tackle attack!"

Geodude floated towards the stationary Munchlax, and pounded him into the concrete wall behind him.

"Okay Geodude, let's him with another tackle!" Roxanne commanded.

"Munchlax, hit him head on with our signature move, body slam!"

Munchlax quickly got up and leaped towards the charging Geodude. The two collided with magnificent force, causing dust to circle the area.

"Munchlax, fall back!"

The damaged chubby creature waddle back to in front of Yuudai.

"Use metronome!"

Once again, the Munchlax swayed its fingers, side to side."Muunchlax..."

"Stop him again, use tackle!"

With full force, the Geodude slammed the Munchlax down.

"Think that did it..." Roxanne said, with a smile.

"Wait, I think I'm feeling a sudden force from Munchlax..." Roxanne muttered.

Munchlax glowed for only a second before launching towards the Geodude.

"It's a counter move!" Yuudai shouted gleefully, not believing his luck.

"What a lucky bastard..." Roxanne muttered to herself.

Munchlax shot right up to Geodude's face, "Muuunch...LAX" as it smashed Geodude down.

"Geodude... you were unlucky." Roxanne said to the fainted rock creature.

"Prepare to be destroyed by my ultimate Pokemon!" Roxanne shouted in frustration.

She threw the pokeball of what contains the 'ultimate' Pokemon.

What came out was the most ugliest Pokemon Yuudai has ever seen. The big red nose stood out, which creeped Yuudai out.

"I am deeply disturbed by _that_." Yuudai pointed out.

Nosepass produced a depressed look towards Roxanne.

"It's okay, Nosepass. I'm sure he's joking."

"I'm not joking. Not even the slightest" Yuudai quickly replied.

Nosepass started crying.

"Don't listen to him, He's big, fat and stupid." Roxanne said to Nosepass.

"Nosepaaass" It cried."Rock tomb, Nosepass!" Roxanne commanded.

Nosepass spawned four rocks above Munchlax. They crashed down onto Munchlax before Yuudai could react.

"Munchlax... Muunchlaaax"

"Munchlax, are you okay? Cos you don't look so good." Yuudai questioned.

"Munchlax!" He said, pretending to be better than ever.

"Munchlax, use metronome!"

The results of metronome produce a V-shaped fire blast, hurling towards Nosepass."Nosepass, Haaarden!" Roxanne retaliated; quickly diminishing the effort of Munchlax's metronome.

"Yeah... that's hard." Roxanne said with a smile. "Use rock tomb, Nosepass!"

Mimicking the previous situation, boulders came crashing down on Munchlax, but pushing him further into the ground. Munchlax struggled to move.

"Finish him off with another rock tomb!"

As Nosepass was spawning boulders, the ground beneath them started shaking.

"What's happening?" Yuudai shouted in disbelief. "I'm going to fall!"

"I... I don't know!"

Yuudai and Roxanne scouted the room for an answer, when they noticed Munchlax shaking uncontrollably.

"Your Munchlax knows earthquake..." Roxanne pointed out.

"He does?" Yuudai said in amazement.

"Nosepass, use pound!"

Nosepass sped towards the stationary Munchlax, looking to end it.

"Munchlax, get the heck out of the ground!" Yuudai commanded.

The chubby creature pulled itself out of hole, barely avoiding the charging Nosepass.

"Finish it with a body slam!"

Munchlax jumped high into the air magnificently, and stretched his body out, making its body hover over the Nosepass. With great force, the Munchlax threw itself into the Nosepass, slaming it into the ground.

"Oh no, Nosepass!" Roxanne ran to the defeated Nosepass in tears.

"I won? I won!" Yuudai said in disbelief.

"You got lucky..." Roxanne said as she got up. She walked up to Yuudai, looking very tense and upset of the result and reached out of her pocket a rectangle shaped piece of plastic.

"This...is the Stone Badge. It's the badge of approval that you have beaten me. But I personally think you don't deserve it. Lucky metronomes, and earthquake?" Roxanne said in frustration.

"I'm just that goooood" Yuudai said.

"No you're not you a little piece of sh-... I mean, you got lucky... this time..."

"So, do I head towards the Hoenn League now?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! This is easier than I thought."

"Although, they won't let you enter without having all eight badges." she added

"Then where's the next gym?"

"Dewford Town, south of here. You can take Mr. Briney's ferry, which is also south."

"How far is the ferry, I don't feel like walking."

"Unless you have a pokemon that's willing to carry you there, the only route is by walk"

"Can you carry me there?"

"What? Are you crazy? I don't think I can even lift you up!"

"You don't think so? I'm right here, so you can try lift me up now!"

"Get out!" She shouted, "Oh... wait! I also have something for you." Roxanne pulled out a small silvery disk, with words printed on it. It read: TM 39: Rock Tomb

"This is rock tomb. My signature move. Its a reward I give out to all winners of this gym."

"What do I do with it? Do I get Munchlax to eat it? Can **I** eat it?"

"No, it's not edible. Look, you will figure it out soon. I got other business to attend to, so please leave."

"You have to get better, Yuudai. You won't beat the next gyms with just a Munchlax. Find pokemon, and you should make friends. They will help you." She said as he left.

Yuudai walked out into the city under a bright orange sky.

"For the first time of my life, I feel alive." Yuudai said in excitement. "If I'm traveling, I better lose some of this fat!"

Yuudai took out the silver disk, and showed it to Munchlax.

"Hey, Munchlax... do you know what this does?"

Munchlax placed his hand onto the disk and glowed. After a couple seconds. Yuudai pulled out his pokedex, and focused it on his Munchlax.

"Everything seems normal... wait, he learnt rock tomb!" He shouted gleefully.

As Yuudai travels through the city, he spots a confused slim girl, with a bright red and white bow on her head. She spots Yuudai staring back at her, and runs towards him.

"You look like someone who lives here!" She said in a squeaky voice. "Ya know where the Rustboro Gym is?

"It's like, right over to the east." Yuudai pointed out.

"Oh... right! Thanks kid."

Yuudai enters the countryside, pumped and excited.

NOW ENTERING PETALBURG WOODS, a sign read as he walked past.

A forest he thought, how cool. He reaches the entrance of of the woods, only to scream in horror.

Trees the size of a three storey building, towers overs Yuudai. The leaves rustles as he watches the trees scare him. Yuudai pulls out his watch. The watch light illuminates a small area around him. The watch reads: 1:02AM.

"I'm not waiting until daylight. I gotta power through this death woods."

He takes a deep, fresh breath, before jogging into the dark woods.


End file.
